My Pest of a Brother
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Officer Petey has a twin brother? Who's a bug? What happens when Jessie tries to bring these boys together, only to get into the middle of their fight? What happens when Bug let's Petey's "little" secret slide past his lips? Oneshot!


**A/N: I'm working on my other stories, I promise. I just needed a oneshot break and when I realized that Joey Richter was Officer Petey in Jessie, I was all "CROSSOVER! CROSSOVER!" So, I did it. And I've always shipped him with Jessie. So, have fun!**

**Disclaimer: No. I just, don't.**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, now that I'm here, what did you want to show me, Zuri? I was drying my hair! See, I thought I'd change up the color a bit. New style, new color, am I right?" Jessie stumbled into the park, being pulled behind the surprisingly strong child.

"That officer Petey is having a mental breakdown! He said that a bug was following him!" Zuri pointed over to the jungle gym, where officer Petey was hiding under a slide, knees tucked up under his chin. His eyes as round as the moon and his hat askew.

"Petey?! What's wrong?" Jessie asked, rushing over to his side, placing a hand on his back.

"Well, I, uh, I ran into my, uh, my twin. And he's not a cool guy." Petey shook his head slowly, almost as if his neck needed oil.

"Well, what exactly does that mean? Does he steal?"

"N-no, he's uh, he's kinda crazy." Petey giggled nervously, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his "doppelganger" wasn't there. "He thinks he's a bug... that became a human..." Petey whispered loudly, then he buried his head into his knees, hiding from the world.

"Oh come on, I don't think he actually thinks that. Did you talk to him?"

"Of course I did not! You can't just talk to someone you haven't seen or heard from in ten years! That's crazy, more crazy than my brother. And my other brother, Ricky. Man, that kid is a _riot_!"

"Well, I think you can talk to him. He's your brother. You can't choose your family, but you can choose to love them; you always have to be there to have there back, because they'll always have yours." Jessie said soothingly.

"I have one small request: can you talk to him with me? I can't talk to him alone!" Jessie nodded and pulled the police officer to his feet, managing to not only bump her head, but tossling her already messy short hair in the process.

"Petey! Petey! I've been looking all over fo- February! It's you! I haven't seen you in fifty time cycles!" The twin brother said as he pulled Jessie into a giant bear hug.

"Jessie! I didn't know you were Bug's old girlfriend!" Petey said, his jaw dropping. Jessie tried to argue, but Bug started talking really fast in a different language, and Petey got angry. "Bug! No one even knows what you're saying! Give it up!"

"But, February understands! She gets me, because we're Starship Rangers!"

"No, I'm not February, I'm Jessie. But it's nice to meet you, Bug." Jessie said, struggling to get out of the bear hug.

"That's right, Bug, she's not a Starship Ranger! And neither are you!"

"Gasp! You take that right back!"

"No!" And then, Bug totally nailed Petey. Or, he_ thought_ it was Petey, turns out that he accidentally hit Jessie instead.

* * *

"Jessie? Well, geez, now I feel bad!"

"No, no, no, we can't let this go. You have to apologize to her! You hit a girl, and not just any girl, the girl I- Good morning, Jessie!" Petey greeted, shoving the pack of Red Vines (looks at camera for split second) under his shirt. Then, he offered her the half eaten one in her hand, "Red Vine?"

"No thanks, Petey. Wait, what happened and where am I?"

"Oh, we brought you back to our house! We couldn't get back into your building because Tony said twins freak him out. And Zuri said that she didn't know me, so we couldn't bring you there." Bug laughed like it was no big deal, which it wasn't; Jessie barely knew Bug and was just getting to be good friends with Petey.

"Well, thanks, but I've gotta get going. I've got kids to watch!" She laughed nervously, gathering up her purse and heading for the door.

"No, don't go. Jessie, we made up and now we are best friends! Because of you!"

"Yeah, I told him what you said about the backup thing." Petey smiled bashfully. Jessie shared the bashful smile with him before nodding and grabbing the doorknob.

"Wait, Jessie! It's raining, the least I can do is walk you home. I did punch you after all." Bug grabbed his coat and an umbrella and followed Jessie out the door.

* * *

"Thanks, Bug." Jessie smiled, heading into the elevator.

"Jessie, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Well, I uh, did Petey tell you about the bug thing? Where I think I'm a Bug? Well, he's right. It's weird, but I am a bug! I can prove it. But, that's not the point right now. The point is, I can tell when two people are meant to be together. And, also, I'm sorry about hitting you." Bug smiled cheerfully, "Well, goodnight!" He turned to leave, being stopped by Jessie grabbing his arm.

"What did you mean by that, Bug?"

"Nothing, only the fact that Petey likes you and I know you like him. Goodbye!"

* * *

"Hey, Petey, can I talk to you? Over by Branchy?" Jessie asked. Petey nodded, letting the new blonde lead the way over to the tree.

"So, what did you need?"

"Well, you know that I'm not looking for a relationship right now..."

"Let me guess, Bug told you I liked you?"

"He sang like a canary without even being asked." Petey sighed, then started to laugh a little, then a little more, and then he started laughing so much, he had to sit down.

"Well, I thought you'd take this differently, but, uh..."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry... It's just that I asked him to give you hints, not tell you straight up! No, I'm calm now."

"Alright, well I'm glad you sat down, I uh, want to tell you that I thought about it and realized, I like you too."

**_"Whaaaa?"_**

"I like you, Officer Petey, I really, really like you!" Then Jessie threw her arms around Petey, knocking him over into the grass.

"I really like you, too."


End file.
